gleeprojectfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tweets
Every single contestant from the show is on Twitter. Here are some of the Tweets posted by the contenders. The Tweets are written by either the contestant's owner, or Lead The Careers. Aaron Robbins Twitter name: @robinrocks! Arianna Putelengro Twitter name: @ariannaputelengro Chad Carter Twitter name: @carterwins! *''@lyndsaylove ', I really liked her attitude to apologize to '@singingsoonie.'' *''I'm really happy at the beginning of changing the behavior of @lyndsaylove. 'I knew she was a nice person, just needed to show it ;) Dana McCray '''Twitter name: @danadrama78 *''Headed to Lindsay-- or did I mean Lyndsay?! lol!'' *''Watching #Dance-ability. I guess some things never change--'@lyndsaylove' still won't do yoga with me. Everyone masstweet for her to start!'' *''Watching #Adaptability-- @tomjenner, I told you not to use your psychic powers on me!'' *How sexy is @hopejennings 'in that bathing suit? Hopbriel shippers unite! * '' Pic of the cutest b*tches in the world watching TGP! So lucky to have ''@lyndsaylove'' and 'Dansay '''in my life! *Skyping with '@carterwins! tonight while @lyndsaylove ''figures out how to make a split-screen online blog for Wednesday-- everyone watch us at 8:00 ET! Daniel Marmoran '''Twitter name: @DanielSings165!!! Ellie Brooks Twitter name: @elliebrooksofficial *''Watching #TheGleeProject with @ariannaputelengro over at her place. God the camera does add 10 pounds I look like a cow!'' *@lyndsaylove''' if u won't do yoga with @danadrama78 I will!!!'' *''@lyndsaylove lol, i don't think anything can make you look fat girl, you're like a twig XD'' *''Anyone know a nice area in LA??? I think I may be moving there this Winter :)'' *''#AdviceByEllie 'is coming, prepare yourselves, P.S. I need a guest for the pilot, any of my fellow Glee Projectors interested??? *@lyndsaylove ' awesome, now we just need some advice to give...hmmmmm'' Gabriel Arana Twitter name: @gabrieltheacturr *''Wow!! Adaptibility week was TOUGH!! I wish the best for @festaisthebesta he deserves to make it BIG!!!'' Hope Jennings Twitter name: @hopejennings *''Watching the Walking Dead with @gabrieltheacturr. He's grabbed my arms in fear a couple of times!! XD'' Lee Soo-nie Twitter name: @singingsoonie * Thanks to '@lyndsaylove for make me enjoy She Will Be Loved #TheGleeProject.'' Lyndsay Willis '''Twitter name: @lyndsaylove *''I'd like to apologize for being such a b!tch to @singingsoonie ' on The Glee Project. That duet was actually very fun to perform. If it wasn't for Lee, I wouldn't have found the nice side of me later in the competition. Sorry. *''Eating chips and watching re-runs of The Glee Project with '''@danadrama78 over at her place. She has a really nice house!'' *''@elliebrooksofficial 'Ha, do I look like a yoga person? And I agree - the camera makes me look huge! *@elliebrooksofficial '''Why, thanks! xD '' *''Me and '@danadrama78''' may be moving in together! Time for late night parties, getting p!ssed, having fun and playing pranks!'' *''@danadrama78 'I cannot believe you posted that photo xD! Aw, that dog is cute. Love you, Dana, see you tomorrow :) *@elliebrooksofficial '''Hell yeah, count me in! '' *''@elliebrooksofficial ''Ha, that's your job!'' Tom Jenner Twitter name: @tomjenner Tyler Festa Twitter name: @festaisthebesta Category:The Glee Project Category:Off-set